


We found you. Please don't go.

by MahaliaPride



Series: When Magic is Revealed [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Anxiety, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Attempt at Humor, Court Sorcerer Merlin, Doubt, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, I know I said no angst, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Magic, Magic Revealed, Merlin's Magic Revealed, Sorry Not Sorry, Swords, Swords & Sorcery, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahaliaPride/pseuds/MahaliaPride
Summary: To second part to Where are you. Requested by nanesantos70.A quiet ride back to Camelot and chaos ensues. Swords! Bandits! Unconsciousness! Magic!





	We found you. Please don't go.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nanesane70](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nanesane70).



The ride back to Camelot was quiet. Too quiet. Merlin could practically feel masses of questions pulsating off of the Knights and Arthur.

_He knew but... He wasn't scared... Just worried he would be okay._

Arthur had said he would rather have Merlin.

 _He wouldn't leave me for dead._  
Merlin started when Arthur said they camp out for the night, even though Camelot was close, but the night was already close. Best to not risk it...

Everyone got off their steeds and discretely left. Merlin only noticed that he and Arthur where the only ones in the camp when Merlin could hear his own breathing. No banter or loud jokes. He could hear the chirp of wildlife around him.

Magic around him.

It was peaceful, Merlin thought, whilst gazing at the stars. Suddenly Arthur had sat himself next to Merlin.

It was an awkward silence for a while until Arthur broke the silence, "The Knights have gone to get wood, do you think you could light a fire out of thin air?"  
Merlin, taken aback, took a while to find his words. "Um, I'm sure I could. It'd give Percival and Leon a laugh eh?"

Merlin grabbed a few nearby logs that would only sustain the fire for a half hour at max, but it'd be enough as the others would be getting back soon.

Kneeling, Merlin hovered his hands on either side of the twigs and changed under his breath, "Rótf hinæ grwan opznie quùws." The fire flickered and cackled to life. Merlin leaned back and laughed a little bit.

When Merlin looked at Arthur, Arthur had this look in his eyes. _Awe._ "How did you do that..?"  
Merlin thinks for a few seconds, trying, to find the easiest way to explain his magic. "Well Arthur, we are the two sides of a coin. One can not exist without the other. Since a child I've had magic, I lived in fear. Ma told me I was special and made for something big, she had always said though, 'Special things need to be hidden until the right time.' So not many people knew of my magic."

"Of course I later found out that my destiny as the side of a coin was to use my power to help them. _I was made for that purpose._ And I'm glad I was." Merlin smiles at Arthur.

"Hey, Merlin could you teach me magic?" Merlin's response is cut short by screaming, but he promised himself he'd teach Arthur when they got back to Camelot.

Arthur grabs his sword and they run into the forest, both knowing that Merlin doesn't need a psychical weapon to defend himself.

When Arthur and Merlin reach a clearing, they see a full-on sword fight between the Knights and some bandits. Arthur is about to charge forward when Merlin puts a hand on his chest. He nods.

"Guys!! **Jump!"** The Knights all jump, leaving a few seconds for Merlin to attack, and the bandits to look confused.

Quickly Merlin thrusts his hand into the ground and shouts a quick word, _"Xeïn!"_

The ground cracks open for a few milliseconds and swallows the bandits and forms back together as if nothing happened. The Knights land on their feet. Gwaine chuckles, "Thank the lord we jumped. I wouldn't want to become a harvesting food anyway." Percival laughs and places his arm on Gwaines shoulder.

Merlin stands up, immediately regretting it and falling back to one knee, "Merlin you alright?" Leon asks.  
"'M fine Leon. It's just strong magic and a tad tiring."  
"Don't collapse on us!"

 _Good thing camp isn't too far away,_ He thinks as he blacks out.

When he wakes up, Merlin is in Gaius' chambers.

_Oh, it's peaceful and quiet. Gaius must be out._

Suddenly the front door opens. It's Gaius.

_What is he holding? Robes?_

"Gaius what is that? It looks expensive..." Merlin says, gesturing to the robes. "Ah boy. This is your clothes. You'll be wearing these to your banquet tonight."

_Banquet? In my name?_

"Hurry boy!" Gaius says handing Merlin the robes, "It's in the Hall!" Gaius calls as he ducks around the corner.

Slowly, Merlin slips on the robes. Silk. It feels so soft against his skin. The robes are a deep green, silver weaved into the sleeves and suit in intricate floral patterns. Silver is used as the edging for these robes. A small gold lion rests above his heart. His robes have a cape, kept onto his body by two gold emblems of Camelot.

This is amazing. He walks to the hall. Keeping his head a little bit higher than he normally would, as if he has an importance.

The moment he opens the doors to the hall, cheers burst his ears. "The court magician!" Arthur calls out, the cheers grow louder.

Merlin strides over to Arthur. When he is close enough he tries to mask his large grin; failing. "Arthur what is this!" Merlin asks in a fake scolding voice. Arthur chuckles, "Welcome Merlin, you are now officially the Royal Court Magician."

Merlin would like to say he didn't cry or that or didn't pull the Once and Future King into a hug, but he did. He would keep the promise he made to himself.

_He was okay._

He was better than okay, he was _happy._


End file.
